1975 Hudson Hornet 400
The 1975 Hudson Hornet 400 at Chicagoland Speedway is a Piston Cup race and is race 11. Slide Powers flips 22 times. It's one of the races of part-time racers Don Chapcar, Klint Shiftright (his father Kraig finished higher), and James Cleanair but not Tom Landis and Ernie Gearson (because they're part-timers) and rookies are Bernie Simpson, David Palmer and Don Alternators. This is one of the races of rookie Mike Yankee. Due to Slide flipping on the start finish line and pits he took more damage than Tom Landis in 1979 (who came back the next race) and Cole Speedland in 1984 (who only missed Palm Mile 300 and BnL 500 with replacement of John Lowtire). Slide Powers was dying in Bill Brady's pit. Slide's wife Angela said that her husband was a "hero" for "exposing John Retoline as well as for not panicking one bit despite dying in another racers pit". Slide's backup racer and brother Jordan Sr said that "my bro was as brave as his army soldier father was, had he survived the war he would be very proud of him" Michael Smith and Tony Steeringson Jr are the Leak Less and Rev N Go racers before Claude and Misti. The Piston Cup power couple would debut in 1978 respectively before they both went rookie in 1980. Claude and Misti married in December 2004 although despite both were married earlier Misti revealed they had been secretly dating since 1987. Claude covered up the secret relationship in the 2004 Q&A by saying he was dating an actress when in reality he was actually dating Misti. Bill Shields would take his first win with The King second and Alloy Wilson third. Slide Powers missed the next 10 races until he returned in the Calladega 500 at Calladega Television Biography Network: NBC Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Trivia # The Serbia Strong sound is first used here when Bill Brady said "Oh my (Censored) god!" # This marks the first time Slide Powers "dies" near Bill Brady's (or any Mood Springs car) pit(s). Transcript Slide Powers Flips Pinkie: Uh oh! Trouble in the start/finish line! Slide Powers! Spike: That's 4 flips! Pinkie: THIS IS NOT AMERICA, THIS IS SO BADLY THE WORST NBC TELECAST OF THE CHICAGOLAND SPEEDWAY'S HUDSON HORNET 400 EVER!! Spike: 13 flips now! Pinkie: OH MY (Popeye Toot) GOD! (Popeye Toot) MY SIDEWALL SHINE! 22 FLIPS IN TOTAL! THAT'S BADLY HISTORIC! Spike: Slide Powers with a hyper crash. Slide is leaking fluids everyone AND HAS JUST FALLEN UNCONSCIOUS! MY GOD! Pinkie: (Popeye toot). He even has landed in the pit stop of Mood Springs. Bill Brady is pitting! (Bill Brady Team Radio) Bill: Oh my god. Slide Powers is dying in my pit! Someone call an ambulance! Oh my (Serbia Strong) god! (Slide Powers missed the next 14 races while Serbia Strong sound was used first time here!) (Ambulance arrives) Bill (panicked): Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Please let me forget this memory! Every time I close my eyes I think about Slide Powers dying in my pit. Spike: SAD SAD DAYS! Pinkie: POOR SLIDE POWERS! POOR SLIDE POWERS MAY HAVE DIED IN BILL BRADY'S PIT! Spike: I KNOW RIGHT! Pinkie: He will NEVER RACE AGAIN!!!!!! (cries) Results 1. Bill Shields - 200 laps 2. The King - 200 laps 3. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps 4. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 5. Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps 6. Ron Pitcar - 200 laps 7. Bernie Simpson - 200 laps 8. Michael Smith - 200 laps 9. Tony Steeringson Jr - 200 laps 10. Johnathan Melter - 200 laps 11. James Robson - 200 laps 12. Don Chapcar - 200 laps 13. David Palmer - 200 laps 14. James Cleanair - 200 laps 15. Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps 16. Klint Shiftright - 200 laps 17. Dick Miller - 200 laps 18. Don Alternators - 200 laps 19. Bill Brady - 200 laps to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks Category:Historic Races